


Puella Magi Online

by dodecahedrons



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Multi, inspired by homestuck but not homestuck derivitive enough to warrant a crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodecahedrons/pseuds/dodecahedrons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Puella Magi Online (BETA)! Create an avatar that looks just like you with our top of the line virtual face re-creating software, design your very own magical girl/guy outfit, and join thousands of other players in fighting witches, leveling up your character, and learning side skills along your very own magical journey! Make or join a clan of similarly-classed players and work toward shared goals to rank up faster! Or, if you want to just relax, hang out at many themed party resorts with your friends for a fun, witch-free break! </p>
<p>Open sign ups are currently closed. If you have a referral code, please contact us: signup@PMO.com .</p>
<p>Questions? Suggestions? Comments? Contact us at helpdesk@PMO.com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puella Magi Online

The sun shined through Madoka's barely drawn blinds as she awoke. Rays of morning sunlight crossed her eyes, forcing her to either move or close them once more. Opting to take the former choice, Madoka groggily rolled out of bed, knocking several plush pillows off as she landed face first and groaned against her carpet. Lazily reaching her arm up to grope around the top of her bedside table, she desperately and blindly searched for her cellphone. She needed to know what time it was; hell, what _day_ it was.

This wasn't Madokas usual morning routine, as anyone who knew her would immediately know. No, though she wasn't a straight A student, she was still incredibly punctual and focused. Rarely did she go to bed before 10 PM, and that included weekends. But as her spring vacation began, she figured a little extra time awake wouldn't hurt. She was in her last year of middle school, anyway. Didn't stereotypical highschoolers kill their schedules for the sake of studies and self indulgence?

That's when she discovered an online forum discussing RPGs, more specifically anime ones. A popular one mentioned was Puella Magi Online, a magical girl MMORPG focusing mainly on character design, skill sets, and magical attacks. This was right up Madoka's alley. But, much to her dismay, no one had linked to it.

After further research into the game, she discovered it was still in its beta testing stage, and only those who are specially invited to join can even begin the registry process. It involved all kinds of intricate details - none invasively personal, per se, but it required you use your name and actual birth date and even a picture of yourself to make your character more true to life - more immersive, as players of this elusive game have stated.

This is why Madoka's schedule had been completely turned upside down. As she grabbed her phone, she pressed the home button and brought it close to her bleary, half-lidded eyes. After staring for a moment, she jumped up, hitting her head on the edge of her bedside table as she arose, emitting a soft shout as she did so.

It was already noon.

Immediately, she scrolled through her notifications, ignoring anything irrelevant to what she wanted. Instagram notifications and Facebook game invites could wait - she had to see if any of her friends who were returning from vacations had heard of this game.

To her dismay, no one had replied with anything helpful. Sayaka had gotten home from her trip to Tokyo with Hitomi's family, however, and she hadn't exactly told her everything about this game yet. Sayaka was much more tech savvy, so maybe Madoka could get connections through her intuition and smooth talking skills.

Immediately, Madoka rose to her feet and stumbled tiredly to her desk chair. She set her phone in her lap as she opened the lid to her laptop, typing her password in and sighing in relaxation as soon as she heard the welcoming chime of the Windows login sound. Immediately, her Skype began screaming with notifications from Sayaka.

> [9:05:11 AM] Seiyku: Hey! I'm home!   
> [9:05:43 AM] Seiyku: When I see you again, I have some wicked treats from tokyo to show you xP!!  
> [9:07:32 AM] Seiyku: You're never asleep this long, though. Are you okay?  
> [9:13:01 AM] Seiyku: Madoka? Don't make me call you! I'll do it!  
> [9:30:21 AM] Missed Call from Seiyku.  
> [10:02:40 AM] Missed Call from Seiyku  
> [10:50:29 AM] Seiyku: Listen, when you wake up, respond to me so I know you didn't die. I know being without me for 5 days is hell, but I hope it didnt kill you! xP

Madoka chuckled, reading over her missed messages.

> [12:14:11 PM] Mado: Hey! Sorry, I slept in ^^;

She tabbed out of Skype for a moment, clicking to her already open Chrome browser window. She needed to continue her search for Puella Magi Online. She needed to at least get more information. It was already Friday, and her break ended in two days. She could at least secure a spot in the RPG before school, right? That probably wouldn't hurt.

Her Skype blipped with a notification.

> [12:15:03 PM] Seiyku: MADOKA! Oh, goodness, you scared me! You never sleep in! Not this   
> long!

Madoka wiggled her fingers, preparing to type a reply.

> [12:16:14 PM] Mado: Sorry! I was up late researching something!  
> [12:16:52 PM] Seiyku: Research? We didn't have any reports to do over break! What's up?  
> [12:17:36 PM] Mado: If I tell u, u'll laugh at me...  
> [12:17:52 PM] Seiyku: Psh, naw.   
> [12:18:13 PM] Seiyku: As long as it isnt porn or anything, you're good in my book! xP

Madoka blushed, staring at the message for a moment before barely managing to type a reply.

> [12:19:01 PM] Mado: NO! It's not porn u pervert! I was researching a game...  
> [12:19:32 PM] Seiyku: Ooh a game! I never took you for the gamer type! What kind of game? Are you trying to impress someone ',:^)  
> [12:19:47 PM] Mado: No!! I just wanna try it...  
> [12:20:03 PM] Seiyku: What is it though? I'm so curious!

Madoka took a breath, steeling herself for the antagonizing of her best friend once she discovered Madoka's current interest. She steeled herself, linking Sayaka to a page about the game before sending a clarifying message.

> [12:22:09 PM] Mado: It's an MMORPG called Puella Magi Online. It's super elusive and I want 2 get in before school starts back up... Do u think u know anyone who has connections?

She didn't expect anything spectacular, but she at least hoped for something.

She continued to browse the forums she'd found recently, as well as rereading the Wiki for what felt like forever until she heard the familiar Skype blip. Immediately, Madoka turned her attention to her Skype. Except... it wasn't a message from her best friend. Rather, it was a contact request from someon by the username of Time_Mage13. Assuming it was a shoddy attempt at a spam bot, she figured she'd toy around with it a bit to maybe post an amusing screenshot on her Instagram. She accepted the contact request and immediately sent a friendly "Hello!"

The user's screen name was the same as their directory name. Not uncommon, she figured, especially if its a particularly bad bot. She was hoping it would be something ridiculous, though. One of her friends had gotten a bot whos name was "Rope Bunny". But nope, all she got was Time_Mage13.

Madoka tabbed out of Skype once again, just to hear the familiar blip at the last second. She tabbed back in once more and read the recent message from Time_Mage123.

And her face paled ever so slightly.

> [12:41:16 PM] Time_Mage13: Puella Magi Online is not what you think it is. Please, do not make the mistake many of us have made. Do not try to join it. It will only bring you bad things.

Tentatively, Madoka responded.

> [12:42:08 PM] Mado: How did u know I was looking at PMO?  
> [12:43:16 PM] Time_Mage13: I saw you on some of the forums. You left your Skype contact info on one of your threads you made last night. I wanted to warn you. I apologize if I startled you.

Madoka didn't remember leaving her Skype on any forum post. Then again, she had been posting on a large number of various forums, and Time_Mage13 did say she had posted it last night. Maybe she did and didn't remember it.

Regardless, this was still a little creepy.

> [12:44:52 PM] Mado: How is it a bad idea though? U don't have any proof.  
> [12:46:34 PM] Time_Mage13: You're right. I don't have any proof. But I do have experience. I don't expect you to take a total stranger's word for it, but you were looking for connections. I figured I would oblidge and tell you that you don't want a connection. Do not make the same mistake I have made. Do not play Puella Magi Online.  
> [12:46:52 PM] Mado: Okay, thank u for the warning.  
> [12:47:37 PM] Mado: Still gonna look for connections though. I want 2 experience it for myself. I'll decide if its bad 4 me or not.

With that, Madoka right clicked on Time_Mage13's name and blocked them from her contacts. With that, she turned her attention back to Chrome, patiently awaiting Sayaka's still impending response while continuing to research.


End file.
